


You Wreck Me

by AgentCK8



Category: Leverage
Genre: Gen, Possibly Pre-OT3, Song Lyrics, bad language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 04:45:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6501343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentCK8/pseuds/AgentCK8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eliot wonders how he's gotten himself into this mess.  It's a very distinctive mess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Wreck Me

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is probably lame, but I heard this song the other day for the first time in a long time, and this just appeared, almost fully formed in my head. I thought, why should I have to suffer alone with it, so I'm sharing it with you. Nice, huh? I hope it makes sense. It's almost completely stream of consciousness, but since it's supposed to be Eliot's thoughts in the middle of the night that seemed appropriate. The song is You Wreck Me by Garth Brooks. Warning! If you don't like curse words, you probably won't like this very much, so be aware.

_**You Wreck Me** _ ****

**Eliot sighed and ran his hand through his hair. How the hell did he wind up here again? He was Eliot Fuckin' Spencer. According to most of the people in the know, he was the toughest of the tough, the badassest of the badasses. Not anymore. He looked over at the woman lying beside him. She was finally asleep, sprawled out over a good three quarters of his king sized bed. Her blond hair fanned out on his pillow, just as he'd dreamed of so many times. That was the only thing that had gone the way he'd dreamed.**

****_You call me crying on the phone at 2 AM_  
And I rush right over  
You talked to me like you never talk to him  
And I just don’t understand  
You hold me like you’re scared to let me go  
You look at me like I’m invisible 

****_And I don’t know why_  
I am out of my mind  
I’m stuck in the rain  
Standing in line  
Watching your world go by  
And I can’t believe  
That I’m crashing and burning and somehow you can’t see  
I love the way you wreck me 

**It had all happened again. Another middle of the night call from Parker. She'd had another fight with Hardison. They were both too young, emotionally, for this “thing” of theirs to work. But maybe he had a biased opinion. After all, he'd been half in love with Parker himself for years. Too bad that by the time he'd finally admitted it to himself she and Hardison had decided to try to make something of their “pretzels”, whatever the hell that was. He'd known the whole thing was going to be a clusterfuck, and he'd been right. Hardison didn't understand that Parker was never going to be a normal girl, and Parker just tended to get completely lost in the nuances of everyday human interactions, let alone dating. So who did Parker turn to in the night to pour out her fears and feelings and messy emotions? Not Sophie, who'd encouraged her to go ahead with this relationship. No, Sophie was resting somewhere with Nate. Eliot should be off with the girl of the week, where he could get what he needed and move along. Not that any of those girls were ever made to feel anonymous or dispensable. Nope. Both parties always went into his temporary relationships with the knowledge that's that what they were. But now he was denied that simple pleasure, because he never knew when Parker would call or just show up in his bedroom, eyes swollen from crying. Tonight she'd done both. He'd gotten her settled on his sofa with a cup of hot cocoa, extra marshmallows, and the sob story had spilled out, all about how Hardison didn't want to scale skyscrapers just to jump off of them. Instead, he'd bought them some kind of 3D goggles where they could “pretend” to skydive. Eliot briefly considered packing a bag and getting the hell out of Dodge until the two of them settled it between themselves, but somehow he'd been roped into playing councilor for his best friend and the girl they both loved.**

****_Tell me what I got to do_  
To paint me in  
Your perfect picture  
My heart’s running in a race I can’t win  
And I can’t just can’t help myself  
I want to write it on the wall for you to see  
Would it matter if I got down on my knees 

****_And I don’t know why_  
I am out of my mind  
I’m stuck in the rain  
Standing in line  
Watching your world go by  
And I can’t believe  
That I’m crashing and burning and somehow you can’t see  
I love the way you wreck me 

**Sometime after the cocoa, Parker admitted that Hardison wanted to take her on a vacation. Eliot thought that getting away together, where they couldn't use any of the rest of them as a crutch was a great idea, and he told Parker that. “But he wants to go without you. I can't do that.”**

**If he hadn't known already that they'd fallen into some weird interdependent cycle of hell, that fact sure slapped him in the face then. The sad part was, he wasn't even sure that he wanted to pull himself free of it, because it would mean leaving the other two behind, maybe permanently and he just wasn't ready to do that. He knew that Hardison was the younger brother he'd never had, and he felt a vague guilt over the way Parker seemed to be spending as much time at his place as she did at Hardison's. As for Parker, when it came down to it, if this was as much of her as he was ever going to have, he wasn't sure he'd ever be ready to give it up.**

**“Come on, Eliot. Let's go to bed” As much as he tried to steel himself against those words, every time there was a flutter in his gut, or maybe his heart. He went through their usual bedtime routine. While she was in the bathroom, he closed up the apartment. He'd already brushed his teeth and changed into loose shorts (really cut off sweat pants) and an old tank. She'd come out into his bedroom in a similar outfit, but the effect on her was completely different. A modest tank and matching cotton boxers with little bunnies printed on them should not have been anywhere near that sexy, but the miles of soft skin and over all “Parkerness” insured that he'd not waste any time before diving under his blanket. Parker always did a few stretches before she climbed under the covers, just to torture him, he was sure.**

**He was Eliot Fuckin Spencer, damn it. How did he keep getting into these purely platonic sleepovers with his best friend's girl? What he wouldn't give for just a little less integrity, but he couldn't violate Hardison's trust that way. He could make out Parker's smile in the dark as she raised up over him.**

**“Goodnight, Eliot!” she chirped, then smacked a goodnight kiss on his mouth before settling down on his shoulder to cuddle. Yeah, he hadn't believed it at first either, but Parker was a cuddler. The bed hog part had been much easier to accept. Even though they started in the middle of the bed, every time, somehow, she'd toss and turn until he was stuck on a tiny sliver of the mattress and she was sprawled across the rest of the real estate there. He could easily move her gently back toward her side of the bed, but he never did. Just like he never told her to quit calling and coming over in the middle of the night. Just like he'd never tell her how he really felt about her. Dammit, Eliot.**

****_You’ve already got the best of me_  
You’ve already made a mess of me  
And I keep coming back, coming back for more 

****_And I don’t know why_  
I am out of my mind  
I’m stuck in the rain  
Standing in line  
Watching your world go by  
And I can’t believe  
That I’m crashing and burning, I’m tossing and turning  
I guess that I’m learning that you’re never going to see  
I love the way you wreck me  
I love the way you wreck me 


End file.
